


Together

by englandaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandaru/pseuds/englandaru
Summary: Rhodey likes Tony just the way he is, he likes him wild and unpredictable and he wouldn't change that for the world.This drabble is a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> Trigger warning because this can be triggering: An open relationship? Sort of open relationship, I don't know the term for what this is and neither do they, but Rhodey loves Tony and Tony loves Rhodey.   
>    
> A drabble, for me, because I love me and the best way to ride off a panic attack is to dream up scenarios and let your fingers fly, and of course post it where others can see because I love you too and there simply isn't enough Tony Rhodey out there. I sound insane, I know, but that's fine. Rated M for love making that maybe lacks love in some people's eyes but to Rhodey it's all the same. Any mistakes are there because I didn't check it and right now, I don't care.

And this is where they were.  
  
The girl was on top, rocking her hips down in an annoying way, so annoying he could barely keep his attention on what she was doing, and was finding it hard to not call it all off, say he'd changed his mind and tell her to get out. But then there was Rhodey, Rhodey who was sitting in the corner with that look in his eye, the look that said he was proud, proud of Tony and all he did, including this, including fucking this girl like she was something he wanted- which he did. Some incarnation of him did want her, and her pretty hair and long legs and smooth back and frilly cocktail dress that definitely did look better on their floor- /their/ floor, because Rhodey was his husband, his boyfriend, his love his life the man he'd waited for and patiently waited even more for after Don't Ask Don't Tell was just an ugly memory. And Rhodey looked proud and that did things, did things to him. Did things to Tony's libido and suddenly she wasn't so bad, and 'she' and 'he' mixed up and he was fine with it, fine with raising his hips to meet her thrusts and  losing himself, just a bit, because Rhodey liked to have his attention as much as possible, but he was grinning, Tony was, at the girl, because now she seemed to be enjoying it more, and so was he. And that was what Rhodey liked, that was the way he liked it, with Tony moaning and over emphasizing every movement, hyper aware of every shifting movement his husband made because, was he getting up to join? He could definitely join, even though Rhodey was gay and he wouldn't touch a woman with a ten foot pole, not like this, not like him and Pepper, not in a romance sort of way, not in any way really. But he wasn't, he was making sure Tony knew he was there, actively participating without actively participating and it drove Tony wild. He rested his hand on her hip and enjoyed the way she felt around him. Tight and wet and excited and a little too eager to please herself but that was okay, she was okay and Tony was nice and this was fun. It was fun because Jim had requested this. He always did, always wanted. Wanted a little something more, and maybe it was because this was Tony, Tony Stark, and he had to make sure that Tony Stark was never anything less than that, never lost who he was what he liked who he did and where he did it.   
  
And there was vodka, just a little, just enough to taste the feeling of a buzz, only enough to feel loose and soft and whiny, whiny for Rhodey, whiny for the girl to move a little slower- and he was close, close to being done and so was she, and that was  great because Tony missed Rhodey when he was gone, gone for too long even if he was right there, right there in the corner with that look on his face and his head rested against his hand as he watched. And waited. And when she left, picking up her dress as she went and grinning before waving goodbye to follow the path she'd been led in, Tony couldn't help but feel relived in a weird sort of way, in multiple ways really. Relived that Rhodey was here and he loved him, and they loved each other, and relived in the literal sense as well. Relived that they could be  alone because alone time was great, all their time was great, alone or not, but these kinds of things could drag on, in an even weirder sort of way, the sort of way that left it awkward for their guest and not awkward for the married couple, because Tony was Tony and could do what he wanted, and Rhodey loved Tony and could watch that all day.   
  
And now it was Rhodey's turn, and Tony was talking about puppies, the cute kind, the Chihuahua kind, and Rhodey was telling him no, even as he was climbing on top to give him exactly what he wanted. Because Tony deserved whatever his heart desired, and he was spoiled and a brat and had everything and nothing and Rhodey was going to make sure it stayed that way, because Tony talked in his sleep and he loved him. He loved him this way, he loved him that way, he loved him as he watched him talk to the others, the others with pointed looks in his direction because honestly? Did James not see? Did he not see that Tony had slept with a woman, the woman who had walked out adjusting her crotch and smiling at them smartly. The woman who was there, there in their home, with Rhodey apparently there too, and how could he? How could he be okay with that? But he was, he was okay, better than okay, because Tony was his. Tony Stark with a grin and a drink in his hand and lipstick on his neck, with his collar fussed and his hair tousled, Tony Stark was his and he'd never let that go. From mumbled 'Help me fix it's in college to 'I can fix it's now. Tony was his and he was never letting go, not for laws or for status or for angry old inventors. They could look, they could stare, they could continue not getting it, because love is love and Tony is Tony and adding one more to the mix is only adding more to their experiences together. Together.


End file.
